psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GoingQuantum/A Going Quantum Reality Check
This hasn't been going around recently but it has been on my mind to tell you guys this. Now most of you know that when it comes to psionics I never put anyone down when it comes to how far and how powerful they can get, the sky's the limit right? Well I had an epic clarity moment and realized just because we have godly powers, does not make us gods. Lemme give a few examples: Pyrokinesis Just beacause you know pyrokinesis does not mean you aquire a resitance to heat, you will burn your hands off if you try to make a fire ball. And putting your hands in or even dangerously close to fire is NOT "training" for pyrokinesis. And if you try to breath fire out of your mouth you will probably burn your insides before it hits someone. Electrokinesis No, you will not be like Cole McGrath from infamous, the body cannot handle dangerous amounts of electricity, i notice that people put that they notice flickering of lights, that is not electricity from your body, it is the electricity around you. With the whole lightning blast or lightning ball thing like pyrokinesis you don't have a resistance to electricity you can still hurt yourself if you try to shoot lightning at someone it will only be a pencil tip long if you try to generate more that will be fatal, electrokinesis is for close up attacks and if you are training don't experiment with someone you can give em' headaches mabye chronic headaches. Telekinesis If you want to help yourself improve teleK train your body also if you wanna lift a car or something, your physical strength will also matter as well as your brain power. Balance out the 2 and you will improve. Hydrokinesis I haven't heard this yet but just in case.... YOU CAN'T BREATH UNDERWATER!!! If you try to walk on water all jesus like..YOU WILL EPIC FAIL AND PEOPLE WILL LAUGH!! A tip if you wanna lift water you will have to condense it alot so it will stay just a tip. Aerokinesis I got nothin it's air, whadday gonna do? Geokinesis Same with telekinesis increase and balance physical and mental as with all kinesis. Myths About Kinesis Your constellation doesn't determine your strongest ability Just because you master an ability you do not have a resistance to its properties I hear some really stupid things when people are considering that something is their natural ability for example: " I feel more comfterable in the dark"= Umbrakinesis, No you just feel relaxed in the dark or your body just knows it's bed time and its relaxing. "Fire is my favorite element"= pyrokinesis, Do you know how many people would choose fire as their main superpower or element, you just really like fire. " I felt a shock when I touched my friend on the arm", Yes, right after you rubbed your feet on your carpet floor. you just had some static. Even if there was no carptet still static it happens. I'm pretty sure your personality does not change when you practice a kinesis that is something im still figuring out, but it just sounds fishy. I'm not trying to stop you from using psionics or make it less enjoyable for you, I think its the best thing ever but I don't wanna burn my hands of when I make a fireball, I just don't want people to get hurt thats all. Keep practicing and who knows you could ascend past all this and not burn off your hands. - GoingQuantum Category:Blog posts